1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a protective ear covering which may be attached and suspended from the headstrap of ski goggles or to the retaining arms of eye glasses. More particularly, the present invention relates to protective ear coverings which fold around the strap or eye glass structure and which are coupled directly or indirectly to the ear.
2. Prior Art
Protection of ears from cold weather has been accomplished by a variety of devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,559 discloses one example of an ear muff device which comprises a pair of ear coverings supported on a head band. This and similar types of ear muff devices utilize the top of the head to support a flexible band which permits the ear muffs to hang down and position over the ears. This is in contrast with U.S. Pat No. 1,468,556 which suggests that the ear covering be attached directly to the ear. It is apparent from this latter patent that the design is not adapted for protecting the ear against cold temperatures, but rather merely protecting against object intrusion or sound. In a similar manner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,629 discloses a protective covering which can be attached to a support arm of safety goggles. Again, the covering is not adapted for protection against cold temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,392 discloses an ear covering which is suspended from the support structure of a hat band. U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,892 discloses another form of ear covering which is designed to prevent access of water such as occurs in a swimming pool. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,713 discloses a unique configuration for an ear covering for medical purposes. It is attached directly to the ear and does not involve the use of support structure.
Although the referenced prior art gives general assistance in providing protective earware for general circumstances, it is not particularly useful for specific applications. For example, protecting ears from cold temperatures in extreme conditions such as are experienced in skiing presents unique problems which are not addressed by the prior art. Such an environment requires a very strong attachment to the ears in order to withstand the abrupt and sometimes severe movement experienced by the body as it traverses difficult skiing terrain. Such special requirements are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,574 which discloses a combination ear covering and face mask. Here again, the ear covering is supported by an overhead strap which positions and supports the face mask and ear covering. It is apparent from this disclosure that the apparatus is bulky and must typically be either worn over the face and ears, or stored separate from the person.
What is needed is a more portable and adaptable form of ear covering which can be used in combination with conventional equipment such as ski goggles or glasses, but which can be stored and carried on the person without difficulty. It would also be helpful to have an improved form of ear covering which provides comfort beyond the conventional head band which is disposed around the head, over the forehead and which covers the ears. Such an ear covering could eliminate the use of bulky stocking caps and other extreme cold head gear and would suffice to meet the protection needs in mild weather.